Una Nueva Esperanza
by 123456c
Summary: Blakk y Goon Doc regresaron, pero esta vez, como aliados, y ganaron, y tomaron el control de BajoTerra, pero ahora un nuevo grupo de rebeldes se revelaran contra esta amenaca. -Se Busca Oc-
1. Chapter 1

Hola, normalmente escribo el primer capitulo, y ya, pero quise hacerlo diferente.

Este sera un fic... Emm... Un poco interesante...

Un tributo a "Game Over", un fic muy bueno enserio. De la sección "Super Smash Brothers"

- Para este fic necesito que diseñen un nuevo Oc, puesto que los Ocs actuales estaran como que... No lo dire, les arruinaría el suspenso

El que quiera, ponga su Oc nuevo, con los siguentes requisitos

- Nombre

- Apariencia

- Edad

- Arsenal

- Historia

- Personalidad

- Habilidades, por que muchos aqui tienen poderes y ese tipo de cosas

Les dire, que, esta historia, se basara 2 años en el futuro, no me lo pregunten, aceptenlo y punto

El que quiera aparecer ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer, y si quiere, su Oc nuevo, puede tener algo que ver el Oc anterior

Y cuando ponga en los Reviews "Cupos De Ocs Llenos" se daran cuenta de ya no aceptare más Ocs

Así que... Eso es todo

Ya saben

Actualizare cuando pueda hacerlo

-LaUltimaYenapa...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1**

**Hora De Salir Del Escondite...**

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado 2 años, despues de eso.<p>

Blakk había regresado, con Goon Doc, y el ejercito de esta babosa, lograron derrotar a la banda de Shane, a sus aliados, y personas que se reusaban a ceder, muchos aun rumorean que la banda de Shane, y sus aliados no han sido eliminados del todo, si no... Aprisionados, nadie sabe lo que paso con ellos.

Las pocas personas que se reusaron, pero que han sobrevivido, se han logrado esconder, para evitar el peligro, ha sido dificil, pero se pudo. Y se han llevado varias babosas con ellos, se necesitaban, y ahora, la mayoría son malvadas.

- Tiene que ser una broma...- Comento, una joven de 14 años, su cabello lavanda, con puntas doradas, hasta media espalda, con un fleco cubriendo su ojo derecho (La mayoría de mis Ocs tienen ese estilo xD), sus ojos eran de color ambar, uno profundo, que dejaba hasta las personas más duras, con las piernas temblando, labios pintados de blanco, su tez, canela, su vestimenta, una gabardina color negro, con unos pantalónes blancos, botas de combate negras hasta la rodilla, de cuero, guantes blancos, sin dedos, como el diseño de Eli, y una lanzadora de muñeca, como la de Junjie, solo que es color negra con detalles violetas, en su mano derecha, y un cinturon de babosas pasando por su pecho, con una "DN" color dorado como sello.

La jovén le comento esto a su babosa Xmitter, Energy, la peli-lavanda estaba sentada en el escritorio de su habitación, ella y su arsenal, no querían aguntar esto, un minuto más.

- ¡Ya basta!. Exclamo la oji-ambar, levantandose, y golpeando la mesa, lo que tomo de golpe a sus babosas.

- Esto es absurdo, ya no podemos seguir así, tarde o temprano nos encontraran, y sufriremos lo mismo que la banda de Shane... Tenemos que detenerlos, a Blakk y a esa babosa. Dijo morena, y sus babosas, chillaron decididas

-¿Quien dice qué pueden derrotarnos?, ¿Quien dice qué no podemos hacer algo?, ¿Quien dice que pueden manipularnos?... Les demostraremos lo contrario... Con su arsenal, aqui Viene Dane...- Dijo la peli-lavanda decidida de sus acciones, ella salio de su refugio (El nombre se pronuncia Dein), y se monto en su meca-bestia, una como la de Trixie, solo que color blanco, con detalles violeta y sus ojos brillan del mismo color. - Quit, ¡Andando!. Dijo la oji-ambar para acelerar en su meca...

* * *

><p>Si nadas por el fondo del abismo de la Caverna Helada, encontraras un tunel, nada por allí, y encontraras una superficie, y si sales, encontraras una caverna habitada, trolls, topoides, babosas y humanos habitan por aqui, todos tranquilos y en paz, son de los pocos pueblos, que no sirven a Blakk.<p>

Pero, si caminas hastas lo lugares, encontraras una mansión estilo japones, en el campo de entrenamiento de esa mansión, se encontraban dos personas.

La primera, un joven, de cabellos plateados y ojos grises oscuros, piel totalmente palida, con una musculera blanca, con unos pantalónes de mezclilla color gris, una bufanda blanca (Como la de Natsu de Fairy Tail) y unos converse blancos.

La segunda, una joven, de cabellos azabaches, como la noche, largo, hasta las caderas, con ojos color gris claro, piel morena, su vestimenta, una camisa azul noche, con una falda jardinera, azul rey, medias largas color azul, con botas negras.

La joven de cabellos azabache, tenía dos espadas en sus brazos, pero como si fuesen guantes, (Nocturne de League Of Legends), mientras el de cabellos plateados llevaba una espada de filo blanco (Diana De League Of Legends, es que, cuando ustedes dijeron poderes de Luna y Noche, yo quede como que "._. ... ¡Ah!, si Nocturne y Diana son bacanos e invencibles *-*").

La batalla, era un baile de acero y sudor, era increible la sincronía con la que lo hacían, cuando al final, el joven de cabellos plateados, le dio un golpe en el estomago con la empuñadura de su espada, y la joven de cabellos azabaches, cayo al suelo.

- ¡Yoru!, ¡Yurushi!. Se disculpo el joven, ayudandola a levantarse. (Traducción: ¡Perdón!)

- Shizukana, Don'Nani, Tsuki. Respondio la joven. (Traducción: Tranquilo, no importa), cuando escucharon gritos, Tsuki y Yori, vieron a traves de algunos arbustos vieron secuases de Blakk atacando a la caverna.

- ¡Fakku!. Maldijeron al unisono, (Traducción: ¡Mierda!)

- Pues... ¿Qué hacemos?. Pregunto Yoru.

- Nos superan en numero... Incluso hay esclavos de Goon Doc, nos atraparían facilmente... Aunque odio, decirlo... Hay que irnos, y... - Tsuki huviese continuado de no ser por Yoru.

- ¡¿Nani?!, ¡No podemos retirarnos!, ¡Esta gente nos necesita!, ¡Nosotros nunca nos retiramos!, ¡Y menos ahora!. - Respondio la joven de cabellos azabaches, furiosa.

- Ya lo se, hermana... Pero no podemos hacer nada... - Respondio el joven de cabellos plateados. - Confía en mi... Aveces tienes que dejar ir...

- ¡No, no podemos!, ¡Tsuki, mira lo que esta pasando ahora!. - Apenas pudo terminar la frase, cuando Tsuki le aplico una llave en su hombro, que la dejo inconsciente.

- Perdoname, Yoru... Pero tenemos que hacerlo... - Dicho esto, Tsuki, tomo a Yoru al estilo nupcial, y salio corriendo.

A lo lejos, los observaba una joven de cabellos rosados, con puntas negras, su cabello hasta media espalda, con ojos azul cielo, tez trigeña, con un polo negro escotado sin tirantes, con un pantalón blanco, guantes de cuero negro, sin dedos, con botas de combate, hasta la rodilla.

La joven cerro sus ojos, y al abrirlos, estos se tornaron dorados, ella, en un resplandor celeste, se volvio un lobo, con pelaje blanco, y ojos azul cielo, y se fue...

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, con Dane, ella, seguía en su meca "Quit", cuando sintio un poco de debilidad. (Que por cierto el nombre de la merca se pronuncia cuit :3)<p>

La joven de cabello lavanda, paro su meca, en un lugar seguro, y se corrio su guante izquierdo, donde vio, una marca en su muñeca, color blanco, esta estaba titilando de forma opaca, y vio como el color de sus puntas pasaba a ser amarillo. Se estaba debilitando.

- Ay, no... - Pronuncio en voz baja, cuando oyo una voces, Dane se asomo un poco, y vio a 2 secuaces de Blakk, hablando de vanalidades, la joven sonrio, este sería un trabajo divertido.

Dane, cerro los ojos, y al abrirlos, estos, pasaron a ser violeta oscuro, le salieron orejas de Neko, y nueve colas, del mismo color de su cabello.

La joven, se volvio a poner su guante, y creo una orbe de energía magenta, y lo lanzo hacia los secuases, que caminaron inconscientemente hacia ella, Dane, creo otro orbe, pero esta vez, color blanco, y lo puso frente a los secuases, una energía verdosa, salía de ellos, y al terminar esto, los secuases, cayeron muertos al suelo.

La joven cerro los ojos, y al abrirlos, volvieron a ser ambarinos, y sus orejas de Neko y nueve colas desaparecieron, Dane, ya no se sentía debil, y las puntas de su cabello, volvieron a ser doradas, y solo fue a su meca.

- Si, lo se, no es correcto, pero me desmayaría si no les robaba la vitalidad, lo siento amigas... - Se disculpo Dane, sus babosas no dijeron nada, solo hicieron el gesto de "Meh, ya es costumbre", Dane, le resto importancia, y acelero su mecaa fondo...

* * *

><p><strong>Quería publicar el primer cap, PERO YA.<strong>

**Los Ocs que no he mencionado, tranquilicense Pronto apareceran.**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO**

**Su Doncella Del Lemon**

**-LaUltimaYenapa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

**¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!...**

* * *

><p>La joven de cabellos lavanda, detuvo su meca, este lugar parecía desolado, repleto de escombros, pero los edificios se veían, aunque estaban un poco deteriorados, gris y polvoriento.<p>

Dane se sintió un poco desconfiada de este lugar, todos la veían parece que notaron que no era de por aquí, cuando sintió como se acercaron a ella, de repente se vio rodeada, de 10 secuaces de Blakk, junto a varios esclavos de Goon, esa era una de las cavernas sometidas por Blakk.

La morena, ya sabía que no debía subestimarlos, aveces, la inteligencia superaba el poder, ella se lo pensó un poco, ¿Una Trilladora?, no seria buena idea, no creía que Afilada pudiese acabar con tantos enemigos a la vez, ¿Una Xmitter?, no, Energy también le quitaría la energía a su lanzadora, ¿Una Punzante?... ¡Perfecto!.

- Desvío, has tu trabajo. Dijo Dane cargando su lanzadora de muñeca, cargando a su babosa Punzante, luego, disparo, la babosa reboto en un tejado, luego en una pared, llegando a un secuas, derribandolo, después choco contra otro tejado, luego con un poste, después contra un buzón, dándole a otro secuas, luego choco contra un anuncio, que dio a dos más, luego reboto otra vez con es anuncio, y logro derribarlo, y cayo encima de varios secuases y de un esclavo, Desvío, volvió con Dane, ella, cargo a Explosión, su babosa granada, lo que derribo a 3 secuases, luego disparo a Luchador, su babosa carnero, que dio contra 4 secuases más y dos esclavos luego, cargo a Tejido, su babosa aracnire, que ato a 7 esclavos, y justo cuando iba a usar su habilidad para robar esencias...

- ¡AAAAAHHH!- Gritaron todos los que estaban atados, Dane estaba confundida, ¡Ella no había hecho nada!, y los esclavos cayeron muertos al suelo, estaban palidos, y todos tenían una marca de mordida en el cuello... Alto... ¿Marca de mordida en el cuello?... "No... Ellos son solo un cuento, ¿No?", pensó Dane.

Pero la logica no estaba de su lado, fue tan rapido sentir como pasaban frente a ella, y al detenerse la forma, Dane pudo ver que era... O quien...

Una joven de cabello castaño-cenizo, ondulado, recogido en una cola de costado, con un fleco cerca de su ojo izquierdo, pero no lo tapaba, piel trigeña, ojos rojos, y labios pintados de rosa claro, sus labios mostraban colmillos, su vestimenta, una polera color negro, un chaleco de cuero color gris, un pantalón de mezclilla color gris y zapatillas negras, lanzadora como la de Trixie solo que color rojo, sin decoraciones, ni nada de eso, y sus tubos para babosas estaban escondidos en su chaquetal y tenía una babosa Vampirista en su hombro.

Dane no podía creer lo que estaba viendo... Eran reales... Tenía a una auntentica frente a sus ojos... Una Vampiresa.

- ¡Hola!. Saludo la desconocida de forma maliciosa, Dane se alerto, y saco su lanzadora, cargada con su babosa trilladora, Afilada. - Tranquila, no te hare nada.

- Yo crei que no eran reales... ¿Quien eres?. Demando la peli-lavanda aun apuntando.

- Agh... Eso es un insulto... Si ambas somos... Consideradas mitos... O cuentos de hadas... - Comento la Vampiresa.

- Sigue soñando, yo no soy como tu, soy una humana, comun y corriente. Contesto Dane.

- ¿A sí?, entonces, podrías explicarme, ¿Cómo pudiste robarles la vitalidad a esos hombres, como lo haría un Kuhimu?. Pregunto la castaña, la oji-ambar se paralizo ante esto, la descubrieron.

- Tal vez si sea una Kuhimu, pero no les robe la vitalidad, por diversión u alimento, si no, por necesidad. Respondio la morena bajando su lanzadora.

- Jajaja... Yo no haría eso, por lo que acabas de decir... Los vampiros necesitamos esto, yo, solo tomo la cantidad que se requiere, y solo busco a una persona que debe ser erradicada. Dijo la oji-rojo, encogiendose los hombros.

- ¿Quien eres?. Demando Dane.

- Mi nombre es Camila... Huh, pero se más amable, ¿Si, cariño?. Contesto la Vampiresa.

-... De acuerdo, pero si veo que tratas de tomar mi sangre, o la de mis babosas, te prometo que te quitare tanta vitalidad, que tu cuerpo parecera el de un anciano. Amenazo la peli-lavanda.

- ¿Ese es el unico requisito?. - Dane asiente con la cabeza. - Bien... Buscare sangre de otras personas entonces... Bandidos, Sicarios... Esclavos de Goon... Blakk...

- Ya entendi... - Interrumpio Dane golpeandose la cara con su mano derecha, - En fin.. ¿Tiene meca-bestia?.

- ¿Qué idiota no tendría una?, se que puedo volar y muchas cosas, pero tambien me canso. Contesto Camila, haciendo aparecer, un meca-puma, rojo con detalles grises, y montandose en esa meca.

- Bien... - Dijo Dane. - ¡Andando!. - Dijo Danne para acelerar su meca a fondo.

- ¡Yo te sigo!. - Dijo Camila para acelerar tambien su meca...

* * *

><p>Yoru abría sus ojos lentamente, estaba recostada contra una roca, vio el paisaje, ese no era su hogar, y vio a su hermano Tsuki practicar con su espada.<p>

- ¡Darkness!. Grito una furiosa Yoru para que todo se oscureciera, y cegara a Tsuki, Yoru se desplazo cual rayo y tomo a Tsuki de la camisa y lo levanto hasta que sus pies no tocaran el suelo, luego todo se aclaro. - ¡Te dije que no nos retirariamos!.

- ¡Nos superaban en numero, hermana!, ¡¿Qué creerías que pasaría?!. Contesto Tsuki.

- Que pelearamos, y lograriamos ganar, ¡No que huyeramos como cobardes!... ¡¿Cómo lo olvide?!, ¡Fuiste tu quien me dejo inconsciente, estupido!. Respondio la joven de cabellos azabaches.

- ¡O que por su cantidad, nos lograran despojar de nuestras armas, y lograr ganarnos, capturarnos, y sufrir lo mismo que la banda de Shane!, ¡O esclavos, o muertos!. Dijo el joven de cabellos plateados, que logro zafarse del agarre de su hermana. - ¡Eso huviese sido muy dehonroso!.

- ¡Damare!, ¡Watashitachi ga shibõ shita baai wa, tõsha no hitto, meiyo to shinu!, ¡Shosite, watashitachi wa makikoma rete iba baai, tsugunochi ni nigeradarou!. Contesto Yoru, (Traducción: ¡Callate!, ¡Si huvieramos muerto, moririamos con honor, defendiendo a nuestra gente!, ¡Y si nos huvieran atrapado, escapariamos al día siguiente!).

- Hermana, entiende, y si nos huviesen atrapado, ¿Qué huviese pasado con esa gente?, recuerda, cuando alguien se opone, con Blakk, la tortura es peor para todos. Contesto Tsuki bajando la mirada. - Era mucho mejor así, a veces no solo debes pelear, la fuerza no es la unica manera, y lo sabes...

- Tienes razón... - Respondio Yoru calmandose, a lo lejos los observaba "El Lobo" de pelaje blanco y ojos celestes, decidio ire se ahí, era mucho mejor así...

* * *

><p><strong>Se que es algo corto pero bueno asi es la vida xD<strong>

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
